wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XXIV
Czech tymczasem poleciał jednym pędem wprost do leśnego dworca i zastawszy jeszcze w nim księcia, opowiedział jemu pierwszemu, co się stało. Na szczęście, znaleźli się dworzanie, którzy widzieli, że giermek wyjechał bez broni. Jeden z nich krzyknął mu był nawet na drogę półżartem, aby wziął jakie żelaziwo, bo inaczej Niemcy go pokołaczą, ów jednak, bojąc się, aby rycerze nie przejechali tymczasem granicy, skoczył na konia tak jak stał, w kożuchu tylko, i pognał za nimi. Świadectwa te rozproszyły wszelkie wątpliwości księcia co do tego, kto mógł być zabójcą de Fourcy'ego, ale napełniły go niepokojem i gniewem tak wielkim, że w pierwszej chwili chciał wysłać pościg za Krzyżakami, aby ich w łańcuchach odesłać wielkiemu mistrzowi na ukaranie. Po chwili jednak sam zmiarkował, że pościg nie zdołałby już dosięgnąć rycerzy przed granicą, i rzekł: – Wyślę wszelako pismo do mistrza, aby zasię wiedział, co oni tu wyrabiają. Źle się poczyna dziać w Zakonie, bo drzewiej posłuch był okrutny, a teraz byle komtur na swoją rękę poczyna. Dopust Boży, ale za dopustem idzie kara. Po czym zamyślił się, a po chwili znów począł mówić do dworzan: – Tego jeno nie mogłem nijak wyrozumieć, po co oni gościa zabili – i żeby nie to, że pachołek bez broni pojechał, miałbym na niego posądzenie. – Ba – rzekł ksiądz Wyszoniek – a po cóż by go pachoł miał zabijać, któren go przedtem nigdy nie widział, a po drugie, choćby i miał broń. jakże mu było jednemu na pięciu uderzyć – i na ich poczty zbrojne. – Jużci prawda – rzekł książę. – Musiał się im ów gość w czym przeciwić albo może nie chciał tak łgać, jako im było trzeba, bom i to już widział, że mrugali na niego, aby powiedział, że Jurand pierwszy zaczął. A Mrokota z Mocarzewa rzekł: – Chwacki to pachoł, jeśli on temu psu Danveldowi rękę pokruszył. – Powiada, że słyszał, jak w Niemcu gnaty chrupnęły – odpowiedział książę – i miarkując z tego, jako się w boru popisał –może to być! Widać i sługa, i pan sierdzite chłopy. Żeby nie Zbyszko, byłby się tur na konie rzucił. I Lotaryńczyk, i on wielce się do zratowania księżnej przyczynili... – Pewnie, że sierdzity chłop – przywtórzył ksiądz Wyszoniek. – Ot i teraz, ledwie dycha, a jednak się za Jurandem ujął i tamtych pozwał... Takiego właśnie Jurandowi trzeba zięcia. – Coś ta Jurand inaczej w Krakowie gadał, ale teraz myślę, że się nie przeciw! – rzekł książę. – Pan Jezus to sprawi – ozwała się księżna, która wszedłszy właśnie w tej chwili, usłyszała koniec rozmowy. – Nie może się Jurand teraz przeciwić, byleby Bóg Zbyszkowi zdrowie powrócił. Ale i z naszej strony musi być też nagroda. – Najlepsza dla niego nagroda będzie Danuśka, a ja też myślę, że ją dostanie, a to przez tę przyczynę, że jak się baby na co zawezmą, to przeciw nim i taki Jurand nie poradzi. – Albo nie po sprawiedliwości się zawzięłam? – zapytała księżna. – Żeby Zbyszko był płochy, to nie mówię, ale wierniejszego chyba na świecie nie ma. I dziewczyna też. Krokiem teraz od niego nie odstąpi – i po gębie go gładzi, a on się do niej w boleści śmieje. Aże mi samej czasem śluzy z oczu pociekną! Sprawiedliwie mówię!... Takiemu kochaniu warto pomóc, bo i Matka Boska rada na szczęśliwość ludzką patrzy. – Byle była wola boska – rzekł książę – to i szczęśliwość się zdarzy. Ale co prawda, to mało mu przez tę dziewczynę głowy nie ucięli, a teraz znowu tur go starmosił. – Nie powiadaj, że "przez nią"! – zawołała żywo księżna –boć nie kto inny, Jeno Danuśka go w Krakowie zratowała. – Prawda. Ale żeby nie ona, nie byłby w Lichtensteina bił, aby mu pióra ze łba zedrzeć, a za Lorchego toż by karku tak ochotnie nie nadstawił. Co zasię do nagrody, to rzekłem już, że im obum się należy, i w Ciechanowie ją obmyślę. – Niczego by Zbyszko tak rad nie widział jak rycerskiego pasa i złotych ostróg. Książę uśmiechnął się na to dobrotliwie i odrzekł: – To niechże mu je dziewczyna poniesie, a gdy krzypota go popuści, wówczas dopilnujem, aby wszystko wedle zwykłego obyczaju się odbyło. Niech mu wnet poniesie, bo prędka radość najlepsza! Księżna, usłyszawszy to, uściskała pana wobec dworzan, potem ucałowała kilkakrotnie jego ręce, on zaś uśmiechał się wciąż, a wreszcie rzekł: – Widzicie... No! dobra ci rzecz do głowy przyszła! Że też to Duch Święty i niewiastom krzyny rozumu nie poskąpił! Zawołajże teraz dziewczynę. – Danuśka! Danuśka! – zawołała księżna. I po chwili we drzwiach bocznej komory ukazała się Danusia, z zaczerwienionymi od bezsenności oczyma i z dwojakami w ręku, pełnymi dymiącej kaszy, którą ksiądz Wyszoniek okładał potłuczone kości Zbyszka, a którą stara dworka właśnie przed chwilą jej oddała. – Pójdźże tu jeno do mnie, sierotko! – rzekł książę Janusz. –Postaw dwojaki i chodź. I gdy zbliżyła się z pewną nieśmiałością, "Pan" bowiem wzbudzał w niej zawsze pewną obawę, przygarnął ją z dobrocią do siebie i począł gładzić po twarzy, mówiąc: – Ano, bieda na cię, dziecko, przyszła – co? – Jużci! – odpowiedziała Danusia. I mając smutek w sercu, a łzy na pogotowiu, poczęła zaraz płakać, ale cichutko, by księcia nie urazić; on zaś znów spytał: – Czegóż płaczesz? – Bo Zbyszko chory – odrzekła, wkładając piąstki w oczy. – Nie bój się, nic mu nie będzie. Prawda, ojcze Wyszońku? – Hej! bliżej mu ta za wolą boską do ślubu niż do truchty –odpowiedział dobry ksiądz Wyszoniek. A książę rzekł: – Poczekaj! tymczasem dam ci dla niego lek, któren mu ulży albo go i całkiem uzdrowi. – Balsam Krzyżaki przysłały? – zawołała żywo Danusia, odejmując od oczu ręce. – Tym, co Krzyżaki przyślą, psa lepiej posmaruj, nie zaś ry–cerzyka, którego miłujesz. Aleja dam ci co innego. Po czym zwrócił się do dworzan i zawołał: – Chybaj mi ta który do komory po ostrogi i pas! Po chwili zaś, gdy mu je przyniesiono, rzekł do Danusi: – Bierz, a nieś Zbyszkowi – i powiedz mu, że od tej pory jest przepasan. Jeśli zamrze, to przed Bogiem jako miles cinctus stanie, a jeśli nie – to reszty w Ciechanowie albo w Warszawie dopełnim. Usłyszawszy to, Danusia naprzód podjęła pana pod nogi, po czym chwyciła jedną ręką oznaki rycerskie, drugą dwojaki i skoczyła do izby, w której leżał Zbyszko. Księżna, nie chcąc tracić widoku ich radości, poszła za nią. Zbyszko ciężko był chory, ale ujrzawszy Danusię, zwrócił ku niej pobladłą z boleści twarz i zapytał: – A Czech, jagódko, wrócił? – Co tam Czech! – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Lepszą ja ci tu nowinę przynoszę. Pan cię rycerzem pasował i ot, co ci przeze mnie posyła. To rzekłszy, położyła przy nim pas i złote ostrogi. Zbyszkowi zapłonęły radością i zdumieniem blade policzki, spojrzał na Danusię, potem na oznaki, a następnie przymknął oczy i począł powtarzać: – Jakże to mógł mnie rycerzem pasować? A gdy w tej chwili weszła księżna, przypodniósł się nieco na ramionach i począł jej dziękować a przepraszać miłościwą panią, że jej do nóg nie może paść, gdyż wraz odgadł, że to za jej wstawiennictwem spotkało go takie szczęście. Lecz ona kazała mu zachować się spokojnie i własnymi rękoma pomogła Danusi ułożyć znów jego głowę na wezgłowiu. Tymczasem nadszedł książę, a z nim ksiądz Wyszoniek, Mrokota i kilku innych dworzan. Książę Janusz z daleka dał znak ręką, by Zbyszko się nie ruszał, a następnie, siadłszy przy łożu, tak przemówił: – Wiecie! Nie ma to ludziom być dziwno, że za mężne a zacne uczynki jest zapłata, bo jeśliby cnota miała ostać bez nagrody, tedy i nieprawości ludzkie chodziłyby po świecie bez kary. A żeś ty żywota nie szczędził i z utratą zdrowia od srogiej żałoby nas bronił, przeto pozwalamy ci pasem rycerskim się przepasać i we czci a sławie odtąd chadzać. – Miłościwy panie – odrzekł Zbyszko – ja bym i dziesięciu żywotów nie żałował... Lecz nie mógł nic więcej powiedzieć i ze wzruszenia, i dlatego, iż księżna położyła mu rękę na ustach, gdyż ksiądz Wyszoniek nie pozwalał mu mówić. Książę zaś mówił dalej: – Tak myślę, że powinności rycerskie znasz i że będziesz godnie one ozdoby nosił. Zbawicielowi naszemu jako się patrzy masz służyć, a ze starostą piekielnym wojować. Pomazańcowi ziemskiemu masz być wiemy, wojny niesłusznej unikać i niewinności w ucisku bronić, w czym ci pomagaj Bóg i święta Jego Męko! – Amen – rzekł ksiądz Wyszoniek. Książę zaś wstał, przeżegnał Zbyszka i na odchodnym dodał: – A jak wyzdrowiejesz, to prosto do Ciechanowa jedź, gdzie i Juranda sprowadzę. Krzyżacy 24